Consumed
by Death's Tender Lover
Summary: Long overdue passions and desires finally hit a climax for Ciel and Sebastian that literally brings down the walls between them since Ciel became a demon. Based off the BTVS episode Smashed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Black Butler_ and all of its characters belong to its respective owners. _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ and all of its characters belong to its respective owners. I own no rights to _Black Butler, Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ or their characters.

 **Author's Notes:** This story and is based on the BTVS episode _Smashed_ , however it is not necessary for the readers to have seen the episode to understand this story. This is good old-fashioned smut, people :)

Some dialogue is directly from _Smashed_ and the anime series _Black Butler._ Credit goes to Drew Z. Greenberg, Hiroyuki Yoshino, Ichiro Okouchi, and Yuka Miyata.

Any and all reviews are welcomed and appreciated.

* * *

After "the incident" that resulted in Ciel Phantomhive being his master for all eternity, Sebastian decided that the best place for the young demonling and himself was his "home." This "home" was not in hell nor on earth but rather in a dimension in between the two, a place that mortals referred to as purgatory, but which Sebastian now called his "hell away from hell."

Sebastian originally designed the mansion for his own personal use when he wasn't under contract, but now he had to share it with a bloody hell spawned tyrant. Still, it was better for the little fiend to invade Sebastian's sanctuary rather than to have to face the humiliation from his peers in hell for being in the position of an eternal butler to a damn immortal child.

Said child that is currently making it his mission to make Sebastian's life a living hell, no pun intended.

As soon as they stepped foot into the mansion Ciel had taken it over as his own. The first act of his now eternal master was to order Sebastian out of his own master bedroom. The orders had just gotten worse from there. Ciel ran the mansion as he did his own in life. For the first time, Sebastian was finally able to appreciate the Phantomhive servants. They may have been horrible servants and Sebastian may have had to clean up one disastrous mess after another, but at least they did offer what little help they could. It's funny how one only truly appreciates something once it is gone, but after all, _nothing sacrificed can ever be regained._

On top of Ciel demanding that Sebastian go through the motions of making and serving tea, snacks, and meals, he was expected to maintain the mansion and grounds as if they were the ones of Phantomhive. Sebastian's mansion had quickly become an exact replica of the Phantomhive Mansion. As far as Sebastian was concerned, this was just a further insult reminding him that his whole existence would forever revolve around Ciel bloody Phantomhive.

When Ciel was still human, Sebastian enjoyed playing the part of butler because ultimately that was just what it was, a part, a means to the sweet ending of consuming that delectable, sinfully pure soul.

Now facing a reality that was no longer fantasy, the once content demon gave only the bare minimum, the only defiance the once proud demon could give to the little traitor that sat in front of him as he stated what he was "serving" for dinner.

"And tonight we have a Chicken Fricassee served with Rice," he stated in a bored monotone.

"And what of desert?" Ciel asked with a smug tone recently developed since he became a demon. Of all the changes Ciel had gone through, that tone was what Sebastian hated the most.

In life, Ciel had often been a stubborn and difficult child, but he had been bearable and even often times appreciating of Sebastian. Now the little tyrant had become an even more spoiled, smug bastard.

Sebastian held in a snarl at the question. He had been forced to tolerate these kinds of inane requests for months now. Eventually the fledgling was going to have to learn to be a proper demon and not retreat into a life that was no longer proper nor necessary for a fiend of hell.

"Perhaps my lord would just like dinner tonight?" Sebastian asked with a fleeting hope Ciel would be appeased for just one night instead of forcing himself and Sebastian to participate in this ridiculous farce.

"Why in the world would I do that? As my butler it is your duty to keep me well fed. Now go and make me something sweet for desert."

Something inside Sebastian finally snapped.

"How long do you exactly plan to continue this farce, _master_? Sebastian snarled with a glare.

Taken aback from his now usually stoic butler's flaming retort, Ciel angrily rebuked his servant's defiant questioning. How dare the bastard question his master's orders!

"What has gotten into you? It is not your place to question my orders, or me, dog. Now do as I command," Ciel snarled back furiously.

Sebastian bared his teeth and sent the table flying as he loomed over Ciel.

"I have had enough of your insane stupidity, you little brat! You are not human anymore, nor am I your pet to do as you please with, we are demons and you have got to accept the fact that you will never be able to go back to your pathetic mortal existence!" Sebastian spit out.

"How dare you!" Ciel growled as he fiercely slapped Sebastian as he had done many times in the past. Sebastian then did something he had never done before. He slapped his master back, hard enough to send him reeling into a window, shattering the glass a parts of the pane.

Enraged and shocked eyes met his own burning crimson. Then all hell broke loose.

With a fearsome howl, Ciel launched himself at Sebastian, blood red eyes wide with hatred. Fangs and claws elongated as Ciel sank his teeth in Sebastian's shoulder, ripping the jacket and shirt in order to get to the more fragile flesh underneath. With a painful roar, Sebastian ripped Ciel off him and flung him into a pillar sending part of the ceiling down with it.

Sebastian then pounced and proceeded to pummel Ciel, claws slashing.

"I should have never made a contract with you. I should have devoured your soul and left your body to rot in that cage," Sebastian hissed.

"Maybe you should have," Ciel panted, "but you didn't, you stupid bastard!" Ciel kicked with both legs, sending the older demon flying towards the stairs. Although Sebastian was an older and more experienced fighter, Ciel had an incredible amount of strength. New demons were known to be more aggressive and violent than older demons and Ciel was no different. The vengeful rage that had served him well in life also continued in his life as a demon.

The two demons continued to fight, blood permeating the air. The house creaked and groaned in protest from the wrathful thrashings of the two demons. After a particular vicious attack from Ciel that sent Sebastian rolling on what used to be the kitchen floor, he looked up at the child maliciously.

"Poor, little lost lamb," he chuckled mockingly, "you do not know where you fit in the scheme of things now, do you. No parents, no home, no delicious little soul, and your only companion a butler. Tell me, are you planning to live out the rest of eternity pretending you had any of these things in the first place, after the night I plucked you from the filth and remade you for my consumption.

Enraged, Ciel sent another vicious kick to Sebastian's ribs, satisfied with the cracking of several broken ones as Sebastian winced in agony.

"Me, I'm lost, look at you, you idiot. Couldn't even protect the soul you craved so much from a moronic psychopath and his pet demons. Where the hell do you fit in?"

Ciel muscled the older demon back towards the stairs leading to the second floor.

"Your job was to protect me with your very life, and you couldn't manage even that, so you take me here instead of having your shame exposed to the legions of hell."

Sebastian let out low warning growl, but Ciel merely laughed humorously.

"What's the matter Sebastian, afraid to go to hell and face your failure in the eyes of all your fellow demons?"

They continued to fight as plaster, walls, and windows continued to fall and crack under the rage of the two fierce foes.

Enraged with the damage done to his gracious sanctuary, Sebastian's true form sprang forth in a burst of leather and black feathers, black horns curved like a ram's. Ciel's true form answered the threat of a fellow demon for the first time.

Not used to changing forms, the young demonling howled in rage and agony as leather and blue wings consumed his body. Horns similar to that of an impala also sprung forth from Ciel's small head.

Sebastian couldn't help but admire the true form of his young master. According to demon standards, Ciel was beautiful and Sebastian let his lips slide into a fangy grin. _This_ was what his master was, a glorious and terrible fiend of hell. This beautiful and deadly creature was worth serving for all eternity, not the pathetic guise of a child Ciel had insisted on being for the past long months.

Sebastian found himself surprisingly aroused at the image of his demonic lord. Finally noticing the heavy scent of arousal among the dust and scent of blood in the air, Sebastian began to viciously claw at his master's turquoise wings, the young demon howling in pain as one wing broke and instantly having the bones of the appendage reset themselves.

"I wasn't planning on hurting you much, _my lord_ ," Sebastian growled almost teasingly, flinging the little demon down the balcony of the second floor to the first, landing gracefully on Ciel who landed with a thud into a sea of blue feathers.

'You haven't even come close to hurting me," Ciel snarled in defiance.

"Afraid to give me the chance?" Sebastian challenged.

Fury shined in Ciel's eyes as he flung Sebastian into a wall, black feathers raining from Sebastian's body as he collided with the cracked plaster.

"What, are you afraid I'm going…?" Ciel's mouth suddenly smothered Sebastian's denouncing words.

Flaming heat from the fight and passions smothered for far too long ignited and consumed the now lustful demons. Sebastian aggressively thrusted his tongue into Ciel's mouth, their tongues dueling fiercely as Sebastian slammed and pinned Ciel to the opposite wall.

Ciel desperately clawed at Sebatian's shoulders, moans and gasps flowing out between kisses as Sebastian curled his long talons possessively around Ciel's hips, leaving behind bloody claw streaks in their wake.

Whimpering helplessly, Ciel's enhanced hearing picked up the sound of a loud crackling. Reluctantly ripping his mouth from Sebastian's, Ciel pushed the elder demon into a pillar still standing from their earlier skirmish, a large support beam crashing down to where they were just rutting against each other.

Two pairs of impassioned ruby eyes met one pair curious as to what the other being was going to do.

Growling, Ciel crashed his mouth back onto Sebastian, claiming the elder's mouth once more as their tongues intertwined in a heated dance. Excited with his soon-to-be lover's response, Sebastian gripped the young demonling's thighs in a painfully pleasurable grip. The little fiend let a whimper fall from his jaw as his butler wrapped his long legs around his waist, easily supporting his master's weight.

Instinctively, Ciel wrapped his hand around Sebastian's hard length slick with lubrication, guiding it towards his entrance and slamming himself down on it, eyes wide and mouth separating from his lover's in a gasp.

Two pairs of flaming eyes met, one pair overcome with unexpected tenderness and affection, the other pair filled with shocked desperation.

After a moment of acclimating to a physical connection that had always been there emotionally, Ciel began to move on his lover´s thick shaft, gaspy moans leaving his half-opened mouth.

Sebastian´s eyes rolled into the back of his head as he flipped his young lover so it was his back against the pillar. Ciel wrapped one arm around his lover´s neck and the other around the pillar to ground himself from the onslaught of emotions and sensations that were finally consuming the pair of demons.

Plaster and debris fell around them, the floor cracking under the weight of a grand chandelier that came down from the two's love making. Neither noticed as they rutted passionately together.

Sebastian let out a loud crow like _caw_ as he felt the pleasure rising. Breaking their locked mouths, Sebastian passionately sunk his teeth into an unsuspecting Ciel´s neck, climax filling and marking his young master both inside and out.

Feeling his own orgasm overcoming him, Ciel let out a high shriek, letting go of the pillar to embrace his demon lover.

Losing his balance Sebastian sent both demons falling towards the ground, floor breaking under their combined weight.

Cushioning his young lover with his own body Sebastian landed on his back, feathers as black as night surrounding them. Ignoring the pain Sebastian watched in awe and wonder as Ciel continued to ride him, navy wings spread gracefully above them, chasing his own pleasure as he flung his head back with a loud groan. Ciel locked his eyes with Sebastian´s once more, leaning his head closer to his butler-now-lover´s.

Both gazed in tender wonder at each other, consumed with the feeling that this was how they were meant to be always.

The heat and love neither dared to admit continued to consume the two demons long into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** I couldn't resist adding another chapter for the cliché morning after. This chapter is based off the BTVS episode _Wrecked_ which follows _Smashed._ Again, it is not necessary for readers to have seen the episode to understand this story. Enjoy!

Some dialogue is directly from _Wrecked_ _._ Credit goes to Marti Noxon.

* * *

For the first time in months, Ciel woke up warm. Since becoming a demon Ciel had become physically and emotionally numb, forcing Sebastian to participate in a pretense of his role as Ciel's butler simply to have some sense of normalcy. For months all Ciel had done was existed, exhausted with life long ago.

As he opened his eyes to the warm sunlight, he realized something even warmer was underneath him, limbs cradling him in an equal parts tender and possessive grip. Seeing his still asleep naked butler, panic and confusion suddenly seized him as he flung his also naked self out of Sebastian's arms with a gasp.

Sebastian awoke with a smug smirk that Ciel hadn't seen since he had become a demon, muddy brown eyes glowing at his young master-turned-lover.

Ciel looked around in awed horror at the destruction of the once grand mansion. Debris surrounded the pair, the floor covered suspiciously with black and blue feathers. The sun shined brightly through a large crater where a ceiling and several floors used to be.

"When," Ciel swallowed voice hoarse from screaming in pleasure, "when did the building fall down?"

"I don't know," Sebastian responded in an amused tone, "It must have been sometime between the first time and the…" Sebastian trailed off with a wicked chuckle as Ciel blushed, both unable to recall just _how_ many times they had coupled last night.

"Oh my God!" Ciel whined in embarrassment as he tried not to stare at Sebastian's bruised and lacerated body.

"I have been called many names in my time, but you give me far too much credit, my love," Sebastian stated teasingly.

"Shut up and don't call me that," Ciel hissed.

"You didn't seem to take any issue with it last night, or with any of the other little naughty words we whispered, my sweet little lord," Sebastian purred.

Ciel became even redder at the mention of last night.

After the initial coupling, the two demons' bodies had been like magnets, unable and unwilling to separate even for a moment. Despite it being Ciel's first time of having any kind of sexual relations, he proved to be a passionate lover.

Sebastian, however, was downright sinful in his lovemaking for there was no other word for what they had both actively participated in beneath a blood moon that seemed to glow with an amethyst tinge. Sebastian had alternatively cooed and hissed to Ciel in between thrusts just how beautiful, perfect, and special his young master clearly still was to him despite being a spawn from hell.

 _"_ _Gorgeous, every single, perfect inch of you is exquisite, my perfect little fiend. Do you have any idea how long I've desired to spoil this glorious, perfect little body of yours? That's right my little one, call out to me. Say my name; tell the world who you belong to. Mine, you're mine, my delectable love, every last inch of you belongs to me. My beautiful little soul."_

Ciel had responded to Sebastian's ministrations and filthy words with just as passionate ones of his own.

" _Yes, yes Sebastian please! Harder! Faster, you evil bastard! God I hate you, you wicked, malevolent,_ _ **ngh**_ _magnificent devil. Want you, need you, please. Is that the best you've got,_ _ **AH!**_ _come on you damn demon, touch me, touch me please. Yes, there, God there! Spend with, fill me up, yes. God want you, always want you. Mine, my butler, my devil for all eternity. Stay with me please. Don't ever leave."_

"Getting shy on me now, my wanton little fledgling," Sebastian murmured teasingly, curling a leg around Ciel and pulling him down into his arms, jolting Ciel from the memories of their various couplings last night.

"Now, no need for that, not after last night, especially when there are so much better things we can do this fine morning," Sebastian slid his hand teasingly up Ciel's bare thigh, slowly making its way towards Ciel's hardening cock.

Embarrassed of his own arousal, Ciel squirmed trying to escape his lover's possessive embrace.

"Stop it, you bastard!"

"Make me," Sebastian responded with a sultry grin, silencing Ciel's protest with passionate kisses.

"Oh God!" Ciel moaned as Sebastian flipped him over onto his back, marking his neck with wet kisses. Sliding a thigh smoothly between his dear master's legs, Sebastian gently grinded against Ciel's now fully erect member.

"I knew it; I knew the only thing better than devouring your precious soul would be to claim you as my lover."

Ciel blushed, a pleasant tingle dancing up his spine at the word "lover."

"Sebastian, please," Ciel pleaded.

"Such pretty begging. Tell me what is it you want, my fickle little master," Sebastian questioned as we rubbed his wet, lubricated cock against Ciel's entrance.

"Oh for God's sakes, just fuck me, Sebastian please," Ciel demanded as he canted his hips upward towards Sebastian's warm body.

"My, such harsh language! Tell me, is that an order, my lord?" Sebastian asked mischievously, slamming his thick cock into an impatient Ciel.

" _Ah!_ Oh God, yes Sebastian, please just fuck me, _ngh_ _fuck me_ ," Ciel whined as the burning pleasure began to spread like wildfire throughout his body, head twisting back and forth as Sebastian pounded his most sensitive spot.

"That's it, my sweet. By Lucifer, you were meant for this, taking my cock so well into your flawless body. Wanted you from the moment I smelled your pure, indomitable soul. It's okay, you can release. Please spend for me, with me, my sweet, sweet master. Yes, that's it, that's it my perfect thing. _Te amo,_ _te amo tantum_ _,_ Ciel!"

Ciel screamed out his release as Sebastian marked inside him with thick, pearly ropes of semen. Spent, Sebastian collapsed onto his young lover's equally sated body, both demons panting from their mutual spending.

"You bastard," Ciel murmured contently, caressing Sebastian's back as if in search for the soft black feathered wings his lover had sported last night.

"'Ana 'uhabbuk jiddaan ya alkamal alttaghiat qalilanaan maghriatan," Sebastian cooed in Arabic as if neither English nor Latin were sufficient enough languages to express his adoration for Ciel.

"Shut up," Ciel responded, but with an affectionate tone. Sebastian nuzzled his lover with cat-like affection.

"So, is my lord ready to act like a proper little demon rather than the spoiled little earl that he no longer is."

"I'm still _your_ earl, butler, and don't you ever forget it."

"Of course my little _demon_ earl.

"Good, now go fetch me some clothes worthy of an earl and then afterwards we'll see if what's left of this mansion is salvageable."

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian responded with his amused grin. After all, if he couldn't clothe and shelter his demon lover, what kind of butler would he be.

* * *

 **Author's Notes Cont.: "** _Te amo,_ _te amo tantum_ _,"_ roughly translates as "I love you, I love you so much,"

"'Ana 'uhabbuk jiddaan ya alkamal alttaghiat qalilanaan maghriatan," roughly translates as "I love you too, my perfect alluring little tyrant."

Any and all mistakes are blamed on Google translate (and my lack of having a sexy demon butler to murmur pretty Latin and Arabic words into my ear before I go to sleep.)


End file.
